Happy Birthday, Zoro
by crazigurl181818
Summary: Luffy looks back on his relationship with Zoro while giving him something special.


I run down the nearly empty street, scarf billowing behind me. The frigid air burns my lungs with every intake of breath. I am freaking late. The restaurant that is my goal isn't too far ahead now and I speed up to a sprint. Oh God, he left, he left, he left 'cause I was late and I wasn't on time and it's all my fault and oh my God. My thoughts are racing about as fast as I am running, but then everything skids to a stop when I reach my destination and he is leaning against the wall.

The panic drains from me, my heart swells, and my lips split into a grin. He hasn't looked up yet and that gives me a chance to study his profile. His clothes are the same as ever, with his 3 swords hanging dangerously, like a threat or even a dare, from the haramaki wrapped around his waist. His spikey green hair is jammed under a hat someone had probably forced on his head as he escaped the ship. I smile at the thought.

I remember back to the time I had first realized my feelings. It went something like this: _"Namiiiii. I don't know what to doooooo." The redhead had given a somewhat evil smile and said, "You should tell him of course." Completely missing the dark side, I had bounced in my seat before grinning and chirping out, "Okay!"_

At this point, he must have noticed me standing there, because he looks up and to the side at me, his face lighting into a soft smile reserved only for me. "Hey." he says simply. "Hey yourself." I respond. He pushes away from the wall and looks over to the city center where there is a large clock tower. But before he can say anything, I'm blurting, "I know, I know. I'm late. I'm sorry." He smirks at me and I know we're fine. "So you ready to eat?" he asks. "I'm always ready for food!" I cry. He chuckles a bit. "Yeah, I know." he responds, and begins to turn around. I am excited at the prospect of eating, but then I remember. "Oi, wait."

I remember back to the time we had first admitted our feelings to each other. It went something like this: _"I...I think I like you. As...more than a friend. Even more then a best friend." I had blurted out, eyes wide and face a nice shade of red. He had stayed in his position against the rail on deck, grouchily huffing out, "Well, took you long enough to say something about it." I had blinked in shock and stood there, flabbergasted. He had flicked his one eye up to look at me, then let a small smile form on his lips. I had blinked a few times to clear the shock from my face, then jumped on him, giggling like mad. "Oi, ger'off." he had mumbled, but had made no move to remove me from his arm. After a moment or two, he had instead pushed my hat to the side and ruffled my hair with a warm hand._

"Before we eat...here..." I can see his eye widen in slight surprise as his eyebrows raise. He had obviously not expected me of all people to put off eating. I reach into my pocket and pull out a box. It's small and black with a little red ribbon on top. I present it off the palm of my hand, and he looks at it, up at me, then back at the present. Slowly, he reaches out and takes it.

I remember back to the time we had first had gone on a date. It went something like this: _"So I heard that we should be coming to the next island soon..." We had been sitting on the deck, our backs against the main mast, after a dinner that had been quite fulfilling. Our hands were together and our fingers entwined. "Yup! Nami told me!" I had responded, a grin coming to my face at the thought of something new to explore. "Yeah..." he had muttered, "Would you...uh, like to go into town with me? Maybe spend the day together." My brows had furrowed together as he was speaking, and my head tilted a bit to the side. "A whole day...? Can we get food and do fun stuff?!" I had asked, getting a bit excited. "Yeah, that's what a date's about." I had shot to my feet, grinning from ear to ear. "WOOHOO!" He had chuckled lightly at my antics and watched as I flew off to announce to everyone that I was going on a date._

Suddenly, I'm extremely nervous, and I fidget, rolling onto the balls of my feet and back down. What if he doesn't like it? What if it's too weird? What if it's too soon? Well, anyway, it's too late, as he's lifting the lid. My eyes scan his face for any reaction, and I'm filled with relief as his eye widens, filled with wonder.

I remember back to the time we had first said those three little words. It went something like this: _We had been curled up on the sofa in the boys chamber, just cuddling, content in each other's company, when he had kissed my temple and mumbled, "I think I love you." An electric pulse of happiness had run through me, and I had squeezed him tighter, saying, "Took you long enough." I hid my grin in his shoulder as he went stiff. "Don't worry," I had continued, nuzzling him, "I definitely love you." I had pressed a kiss to his cheek and he had lit up, bright red, muttering to himself. I had giggled and snuggled back in, content in our love._

He pulls out a ring and examines it closer. It's a simple gold band with an oval emerald as it's lone jewel. As soon as I had seen it, I had known I had to get it for him, no matter how much I'd end up owing Nami when this was over. The ring wasn't too gaudy, it would last, and of course it was green. He slips it onto his left ring finger and holds it up to the weak winter light.

Finally, he looks at me, and his beautiful green eye is swimming with emotions he probably doesn't even know the names of. I smile sheepishly, and he wraps his arms around my waist, planting a kiss firmly on my lips. I relax into it, and my eyes slip closed until I no longer feel the soft pressure. Slowly sliding my eyes open, I notice that he is a tad redder then is normal. "Thank you." he mutters out.

"No problem." I say, giving a wide grin. "Oh, and Happy Birthday, Zoro."


End file.
